


【海赫/赫海】免费教学录音带

by LizWinchester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 李东海突发奇想要做1的故事。
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 39





	【海赫/赫海】免费教学录音带

**Author's Note:**

> CP的角色设定倾向是赫海，但车是海赫。  
> 车是海赫是海赫是海赫。

李赫宰录完节目的时候已经半夜了。他早早给李东海发了消息让他不用等自己乖乖去睡觉，还配了一个刚买的超可爱的小老虎啵啵的表情包，拿到手机一看几个小时过去了李东海根本没回他，KKTSNS刷了一圈都没看到男朋友的影子，李赫宰皱了皱眉。李东海虽然日常放飞自我，但是几个小时消影无踪也不报备行程，不是在搞大新闻怕就是生病睡死过去了。  
他想着一会儿要不要去李东海家看看他在作什么妖，打开家门就见到客厅里电视机热热闹闹地放着午夜档综艺，李东海穿着睡衣蹲在椅子上兴致勃勃地刷网页。  
……行吧，没事就好。  
“呀，李东海，和你说了早点去睡觉不要等我。”把手上的东西放下的功夫，李东海摘下耳机蹦过来，也不管李赫宰还穿着在外面过了一天的衣服和根本没来得及卸的妆，亲亲热热地扑进他怀里，简直可以称得上热情似火地吻住了他。  
李东海像刚长牙的小奶猫一样叼住他的上唇一下一下轻咬着，探出舌头有一下没一下舔着李赫宰的牙齿，还睁着他透亮的眼睛带着特别诡异的狡黠的笑盯着他，他一头小狮子一样的卷发披散着在李赫宰脖颈边扫来扫去，……这能忍就见鬼了。李赫宰收紧了揽在李东海腰侧的手，认认真真地和李东海接吻，他用了点力吮李东海的下唇发出啧啧的水声，很快李东海就不得不微喘着推开他停下来，两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起，各自的反应感受清晰得不行。他用气声贴在李赫宰耳边问他，“做不做？”  
“你不是明天约了朋友出去玩？”李赫宰皱眉问他，再闹他怕李东海睡不够。  
“我想做嘛。”李东海直勾勾地看着人的时候，很少有人能拒绝他。  
“那你先等我洗个澡。”他凑过去在李东海脸颊上啄了一口，小老虎的要求得到了满足，心满意足地挣脱了李赫宰的怀抱，转头去拿了丢在客厅的手机晃荡晃荡径直往李赫宰的卧室去了，还扒拉在门口看李赫宰收拾背包里的东西和李东海大喇喇扔在桌子上的笔记本电脑：“你快一点哦。”  
“啊知道了等一下下嘛。”李赫宰随口应着，却不由笑起来。

李赫宰简单擦了下头发，穿了条内裤大喇喇从浴室走出去了（一会儿再慢了李东海要念他要耍小脾气的）。李东海侧蜷在床上捧着手机噼里啪啦打字，不知道和谁聊得开心得很。李赫宰挑了挑眉，也没出声从背后爬过去，把李东海扳过来居高临下地看着他：“和谁聊得那么开心呢，男朋友都不要了。”李东海伸手把手机搁在床头上，只是古灵精怪地笑，把他拉下来和他接吻。“我只喜欢你呀，赫宰。”李东海又开始故意不好好说话，李赫宰爱惨了他这样，离开李东海的唇一路往下探索，在他的脖子和锁骨上挑挑拣拣着自己喜欢的皮肉轻啃，李东海喉咙里发出轻轻的喘息声，懒洋洋的像一只高傲的猫。  
他没几下就把李东海的睡衣扒下来，胡乱丢在地上，抬起身正准备去够床头抽屉里的润滑，李东海却一把把他推远了一点坐起来，也不说话，只是拦着他去拿润滑的手，咬着嘴唇看着他。李赫宰不解，左手不轻不重地揉了一把李东海的裤裆：“不是说要做的吗？”明明已经硬起来了。  
“我想试试上你。”李东海低头，过了几秒才敢看李赫宰，像是花了很大的勇气。  
豁，在这儿等着我呢。“不是以前让你试都说不要的吗？”李赫宰顺势跪坐下来，拉过李东海的手有一下没一下地玩着。心想就说今天网页刷得开心不回消息还非要做，不知道又一个人看到了什么妖魔鬼怪。  
“那不是知道你怕痛嘛？”李东海又低下头去，乱糟糟地说着话，这次可能是急的。  
“不是也和你说过不要紧的吗？你最近是不是对我的技术有哪里不满意？”李赫宰只觉得李东海又急又别扭的样子太可爱了，起了逗他的心思。  
“呀反正今天想上你，不给上就算了。”李东海果然不乐意了，甩开他的手就开始猛虎咆哮。  
“给上的给上的，我拿一下润滑。”李赫宰赶紧顺他毛，直起身来抱了他一把，拿过润滑准备下床。  
“呀！干什么呀李赫宰！”李东海好像真的恼了，伸手就在他胳膊上打了一下，很是清脆。  
“我去浴室扩张一下啊，”靠，这要怎么说，第一次被上当着李东海的面给自己做扩张还是太羞耻了，“你又不会。”以前他们做都是他给李东海做前扩张做后清理的，李东海的身体李赫宰估计自己摸得比他本人还门儿清。  
“我不会我还不能试试了！”李东海这时候嘴皮子突然就利索了，手也快，推了一下把李赫宰结结实实摁在床上，劈手拿走他攥着的润滑剂扔在一边，低下头去亲他。

李赫宰决定放弃治疗，躺平由得李东海怎么高兴怎么来。他还记得他俩刚搞上那会儿，就算背着哥哥弟弟们看了不少教学小视频他也不怎么会弄，经常弄疼李东海，当时住在宿舍里人多又不敢闹出多大动静，把人气得直哭，挣扎着在他背上乱抓。就当还给李东海的嘛。  
然而李东海比他想的会得多。他这回吻李赫宰的时候用了点劲儿，强硬不可抗拒地把舌头伸进李赫宰嘴里搅来搅去，李赫宰难得的被亲得有点儿晕，李东海和他十指相扣把他稳稳地压在床上，侧过头去含着他的耳垂有一下没一下地捻着，往他耳窝里吹气一声声喊他，“赫宰呀，赫宰呀。”他的长发在肩头蹭得李赫宰有些痒，这种感觉很新奇，有些隐隐的不安，却又硬得有点儿发疼。  
李东海终于放过他的耳垂，将目标转向他的脖子，并且一路往下。他伸手揉一把李东海的卷发，“把头发扎起来呀。”他声音放柔了本来就又奶又软的，这会儿自己都觉得有些不好意思。 李东海抬起头水汪汪地歪头看他一眼：“你不是最喜欢我不扎头发吗？”眼神要多无辜有多无辜，要多纯洁有多纯洁，李赫宰无语，感到被倒打一耙的郁闷，心想李东海今天怕不是来整我的。  
下一秒李东海把他左边的乳头含进了嘴里。李赫宰整个人都抖了一下，好了确认了，就是来整他的。他以前怎么不知道李东海这么厉害，柔软的舌苔蹭在他乳尖上打转，一下下轻咬着他的乳晕，单手和他十指相扣着，令一只手则带了点力气揉搓他另一边精瘦的胸肌，不时刻意粗暴地拽一下他的乳头，李赫宰胸口被这样区别对待着，完全不知道此刻该逃开还是更配合地迎上去。两边的乳头倒是都很坦率地充血硬了起来，再受刺激就很不好受，有点得不到舒缓的难耐。  
“你行不行啊。”李赫宰终于受不了李东海这副尽职尽责慢吞吞也没有胜负欲的样子，看他也一直硬着，出声问道。好吧，主要是他自己有点儿急，也怕李东海硬太久了难受。  
李东海抬起头来仔仔细细看着乖顺躺在自己身下的李赫宰，肩颈间都是自己刚才吮咬的印记，湿嗒嗒的在昏黄的灯光下显出暧昧的光泽，胸口充血肿胀着，眼神都开始有点飘，满意地笑，“你猜。”

他沿着李赫宰的身体啃咬下去，李赫宰刚洗完澡还带着他钟爱的草莓味沐浴露香甜又黏腻的味道，李东海探出舌头舔李赫宰的肚脐，感觉到身下人整个人一瞬间都绷紧了。双手扣在他的腰间不断摩挲着，又顺势把李赫宰的内裤褪下来，阴茎失去了最后一层束缚直挺挺地立在那里，李东海伸手不轻不重的撸了一把，满意地被糊了一手前液，他凑上去给李赫宰展示自己黏糊糊的手，李赫宰莫名的有点不好意思，别过头不去看他，他偏不肯，全给抹李赫宰身上了。李赫宰平时不这么对他，此时也不大乐意被一通乱抹，下意识想去抓李东海作乱的手，李东海反握住他，拉起来含进嘴里咬他的指节。  
李东海要成龙了。李赫宰心想，他这一会儿受的刺激可能比以前他和李东海做的时候都多，这时候除了丁丁硬得发疼，觉得自己哪哪都有点儿软，不时提防着被李东海照顾到的地方紧张得太过，现在一边有些新奇有些紧张接下来会发生什么，一边觉得被李东海伏在他身上观察他的种种反应有点害羞。  
“可能会有点辛苦哦。”李东海摸到了之前扔在床上的润滑淋了自己一手，皱了皱眉认真地提醒李赫宰。  
李东海在他屁股上又不轻不重揉了两把，才缓缓移动到穴口的位置。他尝试着才探入一个指节，就感受到李赫宰整个人的肌肉都紧张起来，穴道一副严加抵抗的样子推拒着他的进入。  
“我……”李赫宰抬手挡住了自己的脸，陌生的被异物入侵的感觉让他像一只刺猬骤然竖起全身的刺般摆出防御的姿势。“没事的赫宰，”李东海毅然决然地把他的手拿开，俯下身来亲吻他，“没事的，你要相信我。”  
李东海没有再继续深入，转着圈在他的穴口轻轻按压着，等着李赫宰熟悉这种感觉放松下来。  
“要不还是我自己来吧。”李赫宰有点烦，心想长痛不如短痛，他自己大概能更利索地下得去手。  
李东海从他身体里抽出来，觉得有点儿生气。他不带力度的瞪了李赫宰一眼，继续低下头劳作。

看着李赫宰穴口一圈被按得松软像是放松了点下来的样子，李东海狠了点心，又倒了点润滑直接把整根手指送了进去。直肠内里又热又紧，包裹着他一根手指都明显有压迫感。李赫宰猝不及防被捅了一下，发出一声短促的叫声。李东海想起他们出道没几年那会儿的一个综艺，李赫宰被动物园里的蛇吓得都快哭了也是不断发出这种叫声，他当时私下笑他李赫宰气得差点要把他打一顿，不由又笑了。  
李赫宰觉得李东海笑得简直莫名其妙的，想抬腿给他一下却牵扯到后穴里的手指，一瞬间龇牙咧嘴地把腿放下了。李东海看他这样觉得更可爱了，凑下来又和他接吻，“赫宰呀”“赫宰呀”地叫他。  
李赫宰受不了李东海这时候突然又这样叫他，此时他像一条咸鱼一样躺在自家床上，男朋友的手指小心翼翼地在他屁股里扣扣挖挖的，两个人都硬着，男朋友边搞他边趴在他身上亲他，还喊着他的名字，再没有比这更好的事了。  
李东海亲着亲着，觉得李赫宰好像习惯了很多，他的一根手指现在可以自如地出入，虽然还是很紧很热但是给他的感觉更像性交而不是拿棍子在捅自己的男朋友。“我进去了。”他边亲着李赫宰边试探着加入中指一起抵在李赫宰穴口。  
“什么？”李赫宰还陷在李东海给他织造的温柔乡里，突然感到后穴一阵不适的胀痛感，他不知道李东海做了什么他在难受中又感到一种愉快的刺激，李东海看出来了他的反应，“找到你了。”他听到李东海自言自语道。他感觉到李东海重复地在那个位置试探，这种奇妙的快感也随着他手指的抽动反复出现，他意识到那是李东海摸到了前列腺的位置。  
胀痛感很快就难以察觉了，前列腺被刺激的感觉是如此奇妙，他不由随着李东海抽插的频率轻喘起来，他喘得李东海也有点把持不住，很快就把后穴里的手指加到了三根，李赫宰倒也不觉得难受，他现在有点儿飘忽，前端不断溢出清液，想要李东海。  
李东海觉得扩张得差不多了，他的三根手指现在可以没什么障碍地出入李赫宰的身体，免得李赫宰太难受他刻意一直在揉他的前列腺，身下人没受过这样的刺激随着他的动作小幅地扭动着，双手无意识地抓着床单，他又在李赫宰穴口按了几下，抽出手指想了想，突然歪头问李赫宰：“套子你放在哪里来着？”  
李赫宰被他问得愣了一下，“papo呀。”他小声嘟囔了一下，用手肘撑着坐起来，去床头柜里摸安全套。李东海把自己的内裤扒拉下来，已经硬得有点难受的阴茎几乎是弹出来，他笑着看了一眼自己的胯下又看一眼李赫宰，动手拆开给自己套上。  
李赫宰被倒霉孩子一打岔，气氛有点儿跑偏，兴致勃勃地和小东海打招呼：“你好呀，初次见面请多多关照。”李东海被逗乐了，撒娇抱着李赫宰亲他。

他让李赫宰躺回床上，拉开李赫宰的腿，坏心地伸手在他大腿根侧拧了一把，扶着自己的性器慢慢向穴口里送。  
……还是太超过了，李东海刚试探着插进去一点就听到李赫宰吃痛地喘起来。李赫宰皱着眉咬住了自己的手背，下身一阵酸疼，李东海的性器无情地撑开他的肠壁，又热又硬的捅进来，刚才那些新鲜的快感都消失了，只剩下令人无法忍受的不适，之前一直非常精神的前端都疼得软了下去，他得忍着防止自己叫出来，又不敢乱动怕伤着李东海。  
李东海感受到身下人的紧张和不安，也不敢中途随便停下来，只能硬着头皮继续往里进，一边安抚性地在李赫宰腰间摩挲，一时两个人都没说话，房间里只听见两个男人粗重的呼吸声。  
终于全部放进去了。  
李东海松了口气，保持着下体相连的姿势，拿开李赫宰再次挡着脸的手和他接吻。李赫宰可能觉得好一点了，皱成一团的眉头舒展开，还伸手搂住了李东海。分开的时候李赫宰在他的嘴角咬了一下，李东海抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，试着抽动起来。  
他小幅地慢慢动着腰，润滑做得很充分所以不觉得干涩。李赫宰紧紧地包裹着他，这是生理刺激；这个魅力无限的男人此刻乖顺地躺在他身下搂着他，这是心理刺激。他控制着自己不要一下子做得太激烈，一边变着角度寻找着男朋友敏感点的位置。  
李赫宰觉得伏在身上表情严肃的人可爱极了，明明紧张得额边的青筋都显出来，眼角也红红的一副随时要哭出来的样子，却还一边动一边小心翼翼地观察他的感受。“哥哥好大呀。”他特别开心，相比生理上的满足，李东海像小动物出门历险一样的样子真是太可爱了，出言调戏道。

李东海听罢一个没控制住就狠狠顶了上去（这根本不怪他！），李赫宰感到比之前还强烈的一阵快感从尾椎一路直窜到天灵盖来，他几乎要从床上跳起来。  
李东海本来还害怕他弄疼李赫宰，这下简直又惊又喜，他就照着这个方向一下一下顶过去，李赫宰果然受不了，脚趾蜷缩着缠住李东海的腰把他严丝合缝地扣在自己身上。李东海还凑到他耳边一叠声儿问他，“哥哥大不大呀？舒不舒服？哥哥最喜欢赫宰了，赫宰喜不喜欢哥哥呀？”  
他确切地每一下都擦过李赫宰的前列腺，快感像浪潮一样一下下往上涌，李赫宰简直要疯掉了。他到处皮在人底线上反复横跳作死了那么多回，居然在李东海手上栽了跟头。可是李东海这会儿还在他身体里冲撞，他不得不咬紧牙关防止自己呻吟出声，更别提对李东海进行口头或行为上的教训了。  
可能是感觉自己调戏李赫宰有点太过了，他怕李赫宰不高兴，没再接着调戏人。李赫宰大概是觉得害羞不想出声，也不知道在扭捏些什么劲儿，李东海抬手给他擦去不知道什么时候渐渐流出来的眼泪，又拿手指在他唇上不断摩挲着，放软了语气哄人，“要叫出来呀赫，就像平时一样的。”  
“李东海，你…成龙…了呀。”李赫宰断断续续地说着。  
“那你喜不喜欢嘛。”听到身下人哆嗦着喘息的声音，李东海扣在他身侧的手不由加重了力道，几乎要在他白皙的皮肤上掐出红印来，他刻意放慢了速度，几乎整根全抽出来又捻着那里进到最深处，每动一下都能感受到李赫宰快抽搐起来，小老虎撒起娇来蛮不讲理，非得逼着李赫宰回答他。  
李赫宰此刻脑子里都是懵的，彻底被草开之后后穴不受他控制般随着李东海的进出收缩，性器再次硬起来一跳一跳地，偏偏李东海还慢下来折磨他。  
他暴躁地一把扯过李东海和他接吻，还不忘回他：“我喜不喜欢你不知道吗？”

得到满意答案的李东海被哄得开心了，大开大合地动作起来。李赫宰觉得什么都想不了了，只能感受到后穴里李东海快速进出着，每一下都照顾着他那里，快感堆积起来无法消解，嘴被李东海的吻堵住，李东海的舌头勾着他的在他嘴里疯狂吮吸着，津液来不及吞咽下湿漉漉地粘在两个人的唇瓣上，他想大声喊出来却连呼吸都快不会了，快感太多太疯来不及消解，很久没被照顾的前端的性器硬得发疼，大腿肌肉都随着进出的频率颤抖起来。他觉得自己像一把拉满的弓，不知道下一秒是会分崩离析断裂开来还是得到释放，攀上巅峰。  
李赫宰觉得自己再也受不住了，放开李东海想去摸摸自己。李东海眼疾手快一把抓住他的手按在身边，“不可以哦，赫宰。”他咬着李赫宰的耳朵，柔声说。  
真的是要疯掉了，李东海直起上半身，强硬地让他的手乖乖地抓着床单，扣着他的腰像疯狗一样动着，一边直直地盯着他，那个眼神纯粹浓烈像演唱会舞台上的李东海，嘶吼着问好的李东海也是这样凌厉地扫视全场，癫狂又美丽。他不受控制地喊出来，整个人都绷紧了，浑身上下像只有硬着的性器和被李东海操干的后穴还保有知觉。真的这太疯狂了，李赫宰整个人都抽搐起来，李东海好像动得更快了，他感觉不出来，只觉得突然脑子中的弦“嘣”得一声彻底断开，他像一条渴水的鱼伸出手去拥抱李东海，整个人软成一滩水，不受控制地痉挛着，前端的性器终于哆哆嗦嗦地射了，大股大股的精液喷射在李东海和他的下腹，房间里一瞬间都是男人腥膻的味道。

李东海被李赫宰高潮时内壁一阵不规律的猛烈收缩夹得也有点恍惚，他还没到高潮，根本控制不住自己，发狠地扣着李赫宰的腰整根没入插得又猛又快，李赫宰明显受不住，双手在他的背后狠狠抓着，哭叫着要他退出去，他才清醒一点，体谅着李赫宰第一次还是不要做得太超过了，将还硬着的性器从李赫宰的后穴里抽出来，自己对着李赫宰撸了几把射了出来。  
他把安全套从消下去的阴茎上撸下来打个结扔去浴室里，回来看到李赫宰原样躺在那里，好像还没完全缓过来，整个人身上的印记也是乱七八糟的，下身还挂着刚才射出来的东西，精彩得很。李东海又把自己摔进床里，滚了一圈乖乖地伏在李赫宰胸口，能听见李赫宰一如既往令他心安的有力的心跳。  
李赫宰伸手揽住了他。  
“感觉怎么样嘛？”虽然说李赫宰好像高潮得蛮刺激的样子，李东海还是很认真地想问一下男朋友的感受。  
这话落在李赫宰耳里好像就是另一个意思了。他翻了个白眼，没好气说道，嗓子都有点哑了：“能耐啊李东海，我觉得都快被你弄死了。”  
李东海闷闷地笑了两声，李赫宰知道他很嘚瑟。“现在去洗澡吗？”李东海在他胸口蹭了蹭，抬眼看他。“再等一下。”

他们重新洗了澡，没有做第二轮，李东海帮他一起把后穴里黏糊糊的体液和剩余的润滑都扣了出来，两个人温和不带情欲地接吻，李赫宰觉得自己的腰和腿有点酸软，不过这都是好的，凡是李东海给他的，他都喜欢，都是好事。  
李东海自告奋勇地说他来换床单，被子被他很有先见之明地搬去他的那顶小帐篷里避难因而逃过一劫。李赫宰没拦着他，站在一边看李东海从他的柜子里拿出备用的床单抖开铺在床上，搭了把手帮忙拉扯平整。  
他刷完牙回来看到李赫宰窝在被子里玩手机，前几天才做了护理的头发刚才仔仔细细吹干了，蓬松又柔顺，乖巧地搭在那里。可能是退役回来心境也不一样了，他真的越来越喜欢这个明明冷硬帅气的男人软萌可爱的样子，对着自己无可奈何却全盘接收地笑的样子很好，被成员整蛊嘟嘟囔囔委屈巴巴却还是乖乖照做的样子很好，刚才双手双腿缠在自己身上激动地喘的样子也很好。  
他开心地跳到床上，钻进被子里，紧紧地箍住李赫宰：“呀！赶紧睡觉呀，我明天还要出去玩。”  
李赫宰听话地锁了手机屏放在一边，却没有马上关灯。“所以……为什么今天突然，”他斟酌了一下用词，觉得还是放弃治疗吧，“想上我了。”  
“哦，这个啊，”李东海挑眉，他就知道李赫宰肯定还是会问他，“看到说被操射的感觉比直接射爽，想让你试一下。”  
“就这？”李赫宰有点诧异，他本来以为李东海可能是欣赏了什么奇怪的同人文学才来这一出。  
“所以爽吗？我是不是很厉害，一次就成功了。”李东海笑得像一只傲娇的猫，他的表情和嘴里说的黄色内容严重不符，李赫宰腹诽道。  
他又回味了一下，觉得自己最好就此打住，不然怕是睡不成了。“嗯，不过一开始真的很疼。”  
李东海眨巴着他的大眼睛想了一会儿，“第一次可能确实会疼一点，不过……”  
李赫宰没等他不过出什么来，关了灯顺手把他横在外面的手塞进被子里，“睡觉了，闹钟给你定好了。”  
李东海往下缩了点把自己的脑袋舒舒服服地搁在李赫宰的肩头，又蛮不讲理地把腿架在李赫宰身上，不做声了。  
过了会儿，他又轻轻地喊了一声李赫宰，“赫呀。”  
李赫宰忙了一天又闹了这么些时候，此刻很是迷糊，半梦半醒中问他，“干什么呀。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”他紧了紧搂着李东海的手臂，沉沉睡去。


End file.
